Identify a group of women over age 45 and up to 70 years of age that regularly attend the clinic of the contractor's institution. The number of such women shall have been determined with biostatistical consultation to be adequate for testing the goal. In order to carry out the program successfully, the Contractor will be expected to meet the following requirements: have demonstrated that this population has in the past indicated a responsiveness for regular recall and follow-up, acceptable methodology for obtaining endometrial specimens; and have available biostatistical and computer support.